Okami DemiGod's Power
by Aleu The Lunar Wolf
Summary: Five years later the world has been at peace. However something new has come upon the world. The Sun Goddess Amaterasu has been found to be carrying cubs by a mortal, and Orochi isn't finish just yet... AmmyxOki.


First Okami fiction. I like the AmmyxOki pairing thank you. .>

Disclaimer: Many of the characters belong to the former Clover Studios. Some characters are mine. DON'T TOUCH.

* * *

It has been only 5 years since Amaterasu, the great Sun Goddess destroyed the monster Orochi, and over a 100 since her past form defeated him. Within Nippon and the world peace has restored and Gods of the world once again return to their duties to help those in need with their powers.

However something new has come upon the great land. Amaterasu was found to be carrying seven young pups within her body. It was unknown to the other gods who was the true father until Amaterasu made her confession. The warrior Oki, from the northmost region Kamui was the father.

Some of the gods where shocked, some stunned and others upset. The pups would not be true gods, but instead Demi-Gods. Half Mortal, Half God. Meetings took place after the birth. Some of them said even if the were half mortal, they can never be true gods. Other said it shouldn't matter and should be allowed to join them. Too many said no. Amaterasu was to send her pups to live with their father in Kamui. At that time she named them and what she believed they could become.

Kagutsuch (Kagu) - A white male born with red markings upon his pelt and the control of fire.  
Ame-No-Mi-Kumari (Kumari) - A white female born with sea blue markings upon her pelt and the control of water.  
Aji-Suki-Taka-Hi-Kone (Taka) - A white male born with yellow markings upon his pelt and the control of thunder.  
Haniyasu-hime (Hani) - A white female with leafy green markings upon her pelt and the control over plants/flowers.  
Kami-kaze (Tami) - A white male with very light creamly color markings upon his pelt and the control over the wind/sky.  
Yuki-Onna (Yuki) - A white female with light blue color markings upon her pelt and the control over cold/snow/ice.  
Tsuki-Yumi (Tsuki) - The only black pup of the litter. She has silver markings upon her pelt and the control over the moon. (She is also closest to her mother)

To others they look like normal wolves. Now that they have discovered their demi-god powers, Ammy has convinced the others to help mentor her children as a reminisce of Orochi has been said to have risen from his body and is now a threat to all of Nippon... and the world.

-----

Stepping slowly away from the small house... Her eyes scanned the horizon as the dark gray sky threatened to dump more snow upon the mountains. The she-wolf sat as her white coat made her hard to stop the snow. To those who didn't see her red markings and glowing weapon upon her back.

"Issun?" Her voice was calm and kind. Her breath was clear in the cold air as the small artist or as some called him a 'bug' came hopping to the she-wolf.

"Ammy! Hows the whole pregnant thing?" He asked bouncing around. "Geez you're getting fat!"

That little comment set Ammy off to glare at the artist. While she carried seven young lives within her body she had to meet with the other gods within the Relm.

"Ammy?" A male voice said behind her. The black wolf with the racoon mask and father of the pups, the great Warrior Oki stood behind her.

"I have to meet with the other gods Oki." The Sun goddess said. Oki wrinkled his nose.

"Why? So they can choose the fate of the cubs? What gives them the right?" Oki curled his lip up into a snarl.

"They are the gods Oki. They blessed you with the powers of a true warrior..." She paused as Oki stared at her. "And you know it... You big black furball..."

Oki's eyes widened as Issun nearly fell over laughing. "Don't worry Oki!" He said. "I'll be with Ammy. We have to travel to Kamiki to get to the gate."

"Oki, you can come with us as far as the gate." Ammy barked.

"Why?" He growled.

"Because mortals are not permitted to enter, unless given permission by the gods. It's likely you can't even see the gate..."

Oki whined. "Don't worry Oki. Besides we can see Kushi and Susano... I hear they have a new pup." Ammy said.

Oki blinked stupidly. He didn't know the two, but Ammy did... As Issun hopped onto the Sun Goddess head Ammy began to tread down from the mountians. "In wolf form, we'll make better time"

Oki followed his mate. Ammy knew she'd be in for some verbal abuse from the other gods for making with a mortal, but who cares. The three walked (Except for Issun, who rode on Ammy the whole time) from the mountains to Kamiki Village, where Ammy's adventure had began 5 years ago...

* * *

Yay for prologs. By the way, the pups carry the same markings Ammy's normal form does.


End file.
